The Mantissa
The Mantissa is a great warship that only sails rarely, and serves as the main setting for ''The Ice Plague #2: The Seething Seas. ''It is owned by Ondine, who normally lives in it underwater, as a huge sunken ship. Description Described as the largest warship to exist in the fae realm, and a ship to 'end wars' - the Mantissa is a huge setting capable of supporting a small metropolis, with multiple crow's nests and sails, suggesting it's similar to a medieval ship like a man of war or ship of the line. Its sails are lilac, with a motif of Ondine drawn on them with open palms, possibly to indicate her role as the sea's prophet. Unlike human ships, the Mantissa is buoyant because of fae abilities, so she can be impossibly tall, long, and weighty. There are two circular holes cut into the surface decking that plunge straight down into the ocean, so that sea fae can come and go through the centre of the ship. The bottom levels are filled with sea water all the time, and it's indicated that these sea levels are raised and lowered for ballast. Sea creatures have been described as making their home on the Mantissa. ''The Ice Plague #2 ''describes starfish, octopuses, barnacles and more living on the ship. In Eran's room, there is a panel of glass - which is first assumed to be an aquarium - which opens to the sea, showing different sea inhabitants every time its viewed. Magic and sea abilities are used liberally throughout the ship to make sure that many items stay in place, and don't move around. This can be seen on the crow's nest most frequently occupied by Mosk and the Raven Prince, where a book and an apple are left on a shelf, but do not move. We do not know what the ship is like underwater, or if anyone other than Ondine lives in it. It is unknown how or when the ship was made, or for what purpose. Inhabitants Ondine is the Captain of the Mantissa, and is addressed as such. Awan is her first mate, and Uhina is seen as being relevant early on, though her specific role is unsure. The ship is mixed alignment, with Seelie and Unseelie fae living alongside each other. The other crew seem to number in the hundreds, having their own markets and buffet-style eating arrangements, and being able to host markets when other fae visit. All the fae on the Mantissa so far, aside from Ondine's guests, are sea fae. There is a contingent of sirens who sing regularly. There is a popuation of sea trows who work in their capacity as servant, though they do not work for everyone equally. It is unknown what happens to these fae when the Mantissa is below the water, or how these fae relate specifically to Ondine. Culture The Mantissa is a mixed alignment ship that is run efficiently, with a combination of sea fae magic and abilities. Fae share responsibilities, Awan is seen taking over as Captain when Ondine is too busy. The Mantissa is a social vessel with an informal culture, readily hosting other fae, including Stertes of the House of Atros. There are many quarters designed for guests, and many creature comforts for those guests. Food is plentiful, and there are large rooms designed for dancing, as well as a large library and meeting rooms for official business. Trivia * It is possible the name of the ship - the Mantissa - is a reference to the Greek word ''mantis, ''meaning 'seer.' Ondine is a seer and a prophet, and can read the people's futures by touching people's hands. Category:Setting Category:The Ice Plague